Just a Loopy Hufflepuff
by Anaya-Lawwrr
Summary: I know, I don't know any good titles. A Little thing about my main before I get the rest up. Hope you like it :
1. Main Character

_"I... I need to tell you something..."_

I sighed and looked in the mirror thinking back to those words, he shook so badly when he said them, giving me a look that I never understood. _Why?..._

My train of thought was lost as my bathroom door handle shook violently.

"Heather? You ok love?" my mother's voice rang from the other side.

"Yeah..." I said, looking at my changing appearance. Thinking back to last year was a bad idea, while packing too!  
>You see, I care too much. Funnily enough, I don't seem the type but I do. I make people stare, but is it my fault I like to be different? I'm different by nature and I'm sticking to it.<br>I'm a Metamorphmagus, a person who can change their appearance without the help of potions or spells. I could turn into you if I wanted to. At this moment, I have sea blue eyes and metallic purple hair. It's because of who I am that I'm an outcast, including my housemates.

To everyone, I'm just another loopy Hufflepuff.

They just haven't got to know the real Heather Finning.


	2. Chapter 1

My first years went rather slowly. My first ever year however, was amazing.

"Heather!" my dad shouted over the Old Firm match on the TV.  
>"You've got a letter!" and with that he grumbled.<p>

I huffed, throwing the nearest top to me on and bounced down the stairs. I peeped out the door chapper, to see a small barn owl staring back at me. _Odd_ I thought. Course, it's the middle of the day and an owl is out. Then again, it flew away when I picked up my letter.

It was a crisp brown envelope, the writing done in a fountain pen and a candle wax seal on the back. My mother came and stopped suddenly, a smile creeping across her face as I investigated it.

**Miss H. Finning**

**Third Room On The Right**

**Milton Street**

**Glasgow**

To know which room I slept in, obviously I have a stalker. Taking no notice of the wax seal, I ripped open the envelope and began to read.

"Dear Miss Finning,

We would like to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

I froze. _Hogwarts school of what?_

My mother however, squealed with joy. Running around and telling my dad. She looked at me and saw my confused face.

"Is this... A _good _thing?" I questioned. She grabbed a phone and started to dial.  
>"Oh yes Heather, its wonderful! Oh how Narcissa will be proud of you! Hello? Lucius is Narcissa there..." My mother walked up the stairs to speak to Narcissa in private. Narcissa Malfoy is my mother's best friend, her son Draco is good friends with me. My only friend.<p>

The Malfoys are... Odd. My father never comes with me and my mother to see them because they hate _muggles._Though, am I half-muggle? What _IS _a muggle?  
>Mother has some explaining to do.<p>

"Heather, we're going to Diagon Alley to get your school stuff soon!" my mother said all excited. I know the Malfoys will be there, it's been a while since I saw Weasie.  
>"Is father coming aswell?" I asked her, though he answered for me.<p>

"Course I am love! Ack, My wee girls all grown up" He said grinning away before pulling me into a bear hug.


	3. Chapter 2

**This, was strange.**

_Women with pointed hats, many men with long pointed beards, children and people my age running from store to store window in awe._

All I could do was gulp. Managed to do the one thing I decided not to do. _Blend in._My ginger hair faded to a pale blonde, my eyes stayed the vivid green colour. We got my cauldron, robes and books. Dad was carrying them,_obviously._  
>A pet and a wand. that's all to get now. Suddenly, I felt something on my shoulder. I looked to my right to see a small black screech owl and it began to nibble my hair.<br>"Do all animals adore you or is it just the ones I buy?" I heard from behind. I recognise that snotty voice anywhere.

I turned round quickly, the small owl flew towards the voice as I smiled at him.

_Natural pale skin, platinum blonde hair and stone grey eyes._

"Draco!" I shouted, his usual smug grin grew and I couldn't hold back, I hugged him tightly. I could hear his so called "friends" snicker. I don't really like Crabbe and Goyle all that much. Usually Draco wouldn't hug me if they were there.

"It's been so long, Finning" He stated, letting the hug disappear.

"Indeed, parents were working all the time" I nodded.

"Mines are at the Leaky Cauldron the now, since all my stuffs been sorted out" Draco smirked, taking a wand from his pocket. It was nicely carved.

"10 inches, Hawthorn wood, Unicorn hair" he listed, twirling it. Goyle obviously was bored as he rolled his eyes and snarled at me.

"Let's go Draco" he mumbled. Crabbe agrued.

"Don't want to be seen with..._that" _Crabbe said. Draco had lost his cool and growled at them.

"_Why_ don't you both leave. Go stuff your faces." Draco hissed. Startled, Crabbe and Goyle left and I stood there with my mouth wide open.

"You didn't have to do that ya know!" I said my head tilted as he grinned.

"Yeah well, I'll probably be stuck with them, you joining us in Slytherin?" he said, wriggling his eyebrows. All I could do is shrug.

"See where-ever the wind will take me, for now I need to get myself a pet and a wand." I smiled.


	4. Chapter 3

Draco led the way since, well, I had NO idea where I was to go. My mother and father having gone off to meet with Narcissa and Lucius, it was just Draco and I. I clung onto his arm as we zipped between people who stared and gossiped.

"Don't worry, they're just nosy." He grunted as we slowed to a stop. I smiled to him before looking at the large building standing infront of us. Very old fashioned with a window curving out, with wands on display there. A wooden hanger hung from the side of the door with "Ollivander" upon it.

"Mother wanted to take me to the best, but didn't want to travel to see Gregorovitch, so we had to come here." He said in a flaunting voice as he opened the door and pulled me in.

"All, Mr Malfoy, unsatisfied with your wand? I'm afraid I cannot change it, you know that." A sullen voice echoed throughout the store. Draco growled.

"Actually I brought someone to get their wand" He said, practically spitting the words out.

Suddenly, a sliding ladder flew towards us alone the shelves of thin boxes. It stopped infront of us, with a wild white haired man upon it looking down at me smiling.

"Well well well" he said, quickly jumping down from the ladder.

"And who may you be young witch?" he continued, putting his hand out for me to shake. I smiled and took his hand.

"Heather Finning sir" I said as polite as I could. He nodded smiling before turning round and searched up and down the shelves.  
>"The wand chooses the witch Miss Finning, it's just trying... To find that wand that's the difficulty." His voice once again echoing around the shop. He eventually returned with two long, thin boxes. One box shook, which I originally thought was just Ollivander causing it, but the raise of his eyebrow proved it wasn't.<p>

"Wild one there, I'll go find ano.."  
>"No! No, I'll try it. You spent all that time getting it, it might just...like me?" I said questionable. He paused for a second, smiled and nodded in agreement sliding the jumping box towards me. It was dusty, taking the lid off I could see it was an ivory green colour originally. The brown wand back a vain like appearance crawling towards the top of the wand, it was a lovely design. I touched the smooth handle and it stopped jumping, lifting it out it felt like it just became apart of me and the tip began to flash different colours. Ollivander grinned, looking interested in the reaction. Draco however, yawned.<p>

"Very interesting, I have never seen a reaction like this, part from one earlier today with Mr. Potter" his voice began to distance in thought, Draco growled when Ollivander said Potter and grabbed me.

"Come on, pet now" He said, I looked back to Ollivander. _Who is this Potter guy?_  
>"Goodbye Ollivander! Thank you!" I shouted before the door slammed shut.<br>"What was that all about Draco?" I said, slapping his arm lightly.

"He said Potter. We'll leave it at that shall we" he spat as we reached our parents standing outside the animal store.

"Oh Heather, I see Draco took you to go get a wand" Narcissa said, grinning. I can see where Draco gets his smugness from.

"Indeed I did Mrs Malfoy, 10 inches, chestnut, dragon core and its bendy" I said proudly after having memorized it off the box, showing them my wand which lit up.  
>"Well you go get your pet Heather, here's the money. I think you can do this yourself" mother said, putting a few galleons in my hand. I nodded and walked into this store. It was rather claustrophobic with all the animals. I was only allowed either a frog, an owl or a cat. I love cats. I walked where majority of cats sat in cages, trying to find one that I would have as a pet. It was a few rows down, and alot of looking until I found the perfect one. It was a bombai breed, black with vivid bright green eyes. It was so small, probably still a kitten. It looked up to me and meowed, swaying its tail happily and I reached my finger in as an attempt to pet it.<p>

"I see you've been chosen by her young miss" I heard the shop keeper say. I looked to her and smiled.

"What age is she? She's so small" I said as the shop keep took the kitten out the cage and handed her to me.

"She's over half a year old, she was the smallest of the litter and won't grow any bigger than that" She said as the cat rubbed its head into my arms. I was in awe at this little creature and handed the shop owner the money for her.  
>"Take good care of the little one miss" She said as I left the store. I looked to my cat and thought of names.<p>

"How about... Ichigo" I asked her, she looked to me and began to purr. Obviously a sign she liked the name.

With everything I need, all that has to be done now is to go to Hogwarts and be sorted. Hopefully I'll be in the same house as Draco.

_That's what I hoped for.._


	5. Chapter 4

"Hurry up Heather!" my mother shouted over the noise of the students, parents and the train. We got on platform9¾, which was through a _brick__**wall!**_

My trunk and things were loaded seperately, with Ichigo on my shoulder I boarded the train and only seconds after waving to my crying mother and cheery dad, the train began to move. The smell from the coal burning passed through the majestic train. Ichigo licked my cheek lightly to take me out of my daydream and I began my search, for a seat.

I looked through the door windows, each carriage room full. I was mid way through the train where I spotted Draco, with Crabbe, Goyle and a girl. I smiled at him, shaking my head to show I wasn't wanted and moved on.

"Trevor! Trevor!" I heard before I fell to the ground, with a pudgy buck teeth boy scrambling to get up.

"I'm so sorry!" he said rushingly. His eyes in search for 'Trevor'.

"Its fine! Who is it you're looking for? Maybe I could help?" I smiled, giggling when I felt Ichigo climb her way onto my head.

"I'm looking for my toad! He jumped out my pocket when I was on the train, you're cats adorable." he said, pointing out the green eyes peeping out from my black hair.

"mmm, this is Ichigo, if I see a lonesome toad I'll keep him for you" I said scratching Ichigo behing the ear, listening to her purr softy.

"Thank you..umm..." he stuttered.

"Heather Finning" I said, he smiled to nodded.

"I'm Neville Longbottom, thanks!" and with that, Neville squeezed by me. He was once again in search of his pet, where as I was in search of a seat.

_You'd think on this huge train, I would've found a seat by... Nevermind._

Found one.

Draco's POV

I sighed, glancing at the scenary as we past the hills. Being stuck with Crabbe, Goyle and some girl called Pansy was boring.

_Wonder what Heather's up to._

Wait... What the _hell_ am I thinking?

"Draco, Draco!" Pansy's annoying voice rang.

"What Parkinson?" I spat, grinning as she looked back suprised before scowling.

"We're here" she growled, leaving the small sitting area to myself. I stood up, gathered my things and looked about outside the train, wondering where Heather got to.

"Meow" I heard from below, something soft was rubbing against my leg. I looked down to see the outline of a cat, with bright green eyes staring up at me.

Sighing, I picked up Ichigo and worked my way through the crowd in search of Heather.


	6. Chapter 5

Heather's POV

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" I shouted. I know I should have checked on her.

"Ichigo, what a strange but wonderful name." my new friend said. I spent most my time talking with her, and how her dad writes and publishes "The Quibbler". Luna is her name, and is very sweet.

"It means strawberries in Japanese...Urgh Ichigooooo!" I continued. I must be losing my mind, I can hear her crying out.

"Look after your cat Finning" I heard Draco's smooth voice say. I turned around to face him as Ichigo leaped from his arms into mines.

"Thank you, Draco." I smiled to him as Ichigo fell asleep from her walk. I frowned as all he did was nod and walk away. I looked to Luna who shrugged before we both moved slowly in the crowd towards a light.

"Firs' Years come 'is way!" A loud, rumbling voice rawred, it managed to echo louder than the noise of us students. The closer to the light we got, the more fear that filled us. There stood a ridiculously tall man, wearing a dirty looking brown jacket and his long hair tangled amongst his beard. You could_just_make out his beady eyes from our height.

"Hello Hagrid" I heard a soft, cheery voice say near this man. He glanced down and grunted.

"Well 'ello there 'Arry!, Right now, everyone follow me! All yer stuffs on its way to the school already" Hagrid, I assumed, bellowed and stated to walk ahead of us. Luna and I found Neville, still looking for his toad. I assured him Trevor would be fine and we all walked towards where Hagrid was heading.

A large, glittering lake.

"Wow" Luna and I breathed out. We looked to each over and laughed, Ichigo was confused at what we were laughing at and so tilted her head and meowed.

Draco's POV

Me, Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson walked behind the crowd. Its was quiet amongst us, the crowd though. Laughing, chatting, screaming.

"Draco, stop staring at that _halfblood_, she isn't good enough for you." Parkinson moaned.I could fell my face burn up with anger.

"What was that Parkinson?" I snarled at her. Crabbe and Goyle for once kept quiet.

"Just sayin' is all" she shrugged. I stopped and stood nose to nose with her.

"Why don't you just keep _your _snotty nose out of _MY _business!" with that I pushed by her, Crabbe and Goyle following behind me. Leaving that stuck up _boot _to herself for a while.

Heather's POV

The boat rocked slowly as we glided across the soft waves created by the boats infront. We were approaching an enourmous castle build into a connected island. Each window was lit up to the tallest of towers, it looked gorgeous under the moon lit sky. Owls flew like shooting stars too and from these tall towers.

"Its beautiful" I whispered, my breath literally taken away.

"Thats our home till summer. Hogwarts" Luna said softy, running the tips of her fingers along the water surface.

We reached the land, it was rather difficult to get out the boats with everyone around you. Luna, Neville and I stuck together as we followed Hagrid to the carriages. There was two carriages left, but that wasn't bothering me.

It was the creature pulling them. They looked so sad, I could understand why. Imagine someone stretching a batskin over horse bones, this is what these looked like. Anorexic black horses with wings. Luna went up to the carriage we were to get on and pet the creature.

"Luna, what are you doing?" Neville said worryingly, I nodded

"Isn't it wild?" I added getting closer.

"Wild? There's nothing there Heather..." Neville said, jumping out his skin when Luna placed his hand on the beast.

"They're called Thersals, they're lonely creatures. Noone can see them unless they have witnessed a death" Luna explained as the Thersal looked at us stroking it, I could see in its eye it was happy.

"We better head, don't want to be late" Neville pipped. We jumped into the carriage and the thersal towed us to the castle. I looked behind us to see Draco and his group, Luna rubbed my shoulder.

"Don't you worry about him Heather" she said in a dazed voice. Neville moved closer.

"I heard the Malfoys are no good, every one of them have been in Slytherin. I'd stay away." His voice shook.

"He's my best friend Neville. He was my only friend before I met you both" I said softy before turning to face the castle before us.


	7. Chapter 6

Our trunks and animals sat at the bottom of the large, marble staircase. The crowd of the other first years settled around the top of the stairs, where Neville had found Trevor below a teacher's feet, who told us to call her Professor McGonagall. Also where Draco was arguing with a boy in glasses, it didn't sound friendly.

"You better pick your friends wisely Potter." Draco hissed at the boy.

"I think I'll be fine with that Malfoy." He said. Draco looked around the area, and his eyes landed on Neville and Luna. I couldn't see very well, I stood behind Hermione's big bushy hair.

"Take those two for example. One's living with his gran with his nutter parents in St Mungo's, the other LIVES with only her nutter father!" He laughed to himself.

**.It.**

I pushed my way up between Hermione and a ginger boy, stood nose to nose with Draco. My hair and nails changed colour violently to Rose Red, my eyes as they usually do when I'm angry, turned black. I could hear the first years all gasp at the sudden change in my appearance.

"Grow up Draco, pick on someone else for a change." I hissed. I don't think I've ever been this angry.

"_Why_ don't you just butt OUT of my business Finning!" He spat back. I froze. My heart and adrenaline slowed to almost stopping. The colour from my hair, eyes and nails looked like wet paint running down and out. Draco realised what he just did. **It was too late.** He opened his mouth but I got there first.

"All hail _Malfoy._" I growled slowly, his eyes grew realising my anger, my sorrow. My pain he caused.

"Know what Malfoy, one day you'll look back and think about how _miserable_ your pathetic little life is. You just lost your only _real_ friend." I mumbled the last part and walked down towards my friends.

Lost a friend but gained two.

_Bring on the sorting._

A talking hat…

A, _talking_ **HAT**!

"It's the sorting hat actually, sorts you into one of the four houses. Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin." Luna's daydream like voice said softy. I shrugged.

"Still a talking hat though." I giggled, must say I'm in a much better mood now.

"Now, when I call your name, I want you to come up and sit on this stool." Professor McGonagall said patting the stool.

"I will then place the sorting hat upon your head, and will announce your new home." With this she unscrolled a piece of parchment given to her by the headmaster. Professor Dumbledore. She fixed her reading glasses and began her mission.

"Hermione Granger." She called out. Hermione took a deep breath before moving forward, telling herself it would be fine. She slid onto the stool and the hat was slowly placed ontop of her head.

"Gryffindor!" The hat cried out making me jump. She smiled and skipped to the table who cheered.

"Draco Malfoy."

He smirked and jumped up to the stool, the hat was barely on his head when it cried

"Slytherin!"

Of course, Evil little twat anyway. The list went on. Luna was sorted into Ravenclaw, The ginger boy who was Ron Weasley went to Gryffindor with Neville. Crabbe, Goyle and Parkinson followed Draco into Slytherin.

"Harry Potter." McGonagall said with a hint of surprise. Professor Dumbledore looked in amazement as did we all, knowing of this famous boy.

_The boy who lived the killing curse_. He looked round shyly before sitting upon the stool. I could hear him mumble something about not being in Slytherin.

_I second that._

"Well if you're sure… Better beeee... Gryffindor!" The hat shouted, Harry's face lit up knowing he would be with his friends. The whole Gryffindor table cheered greatly but went quiet as the last name was called out, my heart froze.

"Heather Finning."

Everyone saw me earlier, with my ability. How could anyone accept me? I closed my eyes and calmed myself before taking my place upon the stool. If my fingers crossed and legs shaking I awaited the hat to be placed on me. I felt the long material brush my shoulder, the hat wasn't even close to my head and yet it cried out with my house with confidence.

"Hufflepuff!"

My eyes snapped open. I was alone, I had no friends with me in my house. I looked to see Luna smile and indicated to sit behind her. At least I have someone I can talk to. I felt everyone's eyes on me as I sat down behind Luna, only one at my table smiled to me and held his hand out. He was gorgeous, grey eyes, brown hair and a lovely smile. Cedric Diggory his name was, 3 years my age and friendly. I could tell this was a friendship that could last a lifetime.


	8. Chapter 7

_Draco's POV_

I watched Heather sit with Loopy Lovegood doing work. I bit into my apple (DRAPPLE!) with my leg swinging beside the branch I sat upon.

_All Hail Malfoy._

These words just couldn't leave my mind, they haunted me. She was just... So _angry_. Understandable, I did snap at her. My best friend. Well... _Ex-_best friend.

"Charms next." Goyle grumbled. Pansy moaned as usual, only thing she really does. I sighed thinking of what to do. I want to apologise but, I can't. Not with everyone around.

Never thought I would say this but, I miss her.

Her annoying laugh, her annoying voice, her annoying smile, her constantly changing her hair colour and eye colour. _Her hugging me, giving me that look, comforting me..._

"Come on draco!" Pansy hissed. I coughed, shaking my thoughts away.

"Yeah, yeah. Charms." I sighed, jumping down and looking around to realise it was just Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle and I. I swung my bag over my shoulder and trudged my way slowly to charms. The slower we go, the less time getting glares and get kicked out of class.

_Heather's POV_

"I wonder what we'll be doing today." Luna said, looking at the feather that lay infront of us. I shrugged, picking it up and twiddling it. Professor Flitwick stood on a number of books so he could look over us all, telling us we will be learning the spell of levitation. The door to the classroom opened suddenly, there stood Draco and his minions. His eyes wandered and landed on me.

"What you staring at _Malfoy_." I growled. I looked surprised for a split second and shrugged it off before moving to his seat. _Twat. _Gryffindor got the first 10 points because of Hermione. Luna and myself got 5 points each for our houses for getting it right just after Hermione. A paper bird flew to me and landed on my desk. It looked up before sitting still, ready for me to open it.

I'm Sorry.

I sighed, tore out a piece of paper and scribbling on it;

I don't _care_Malfoy.

I touched it with the tip of my wand and it scrupled into a cat, it pounced its way over to him. He flinched as it clawed at him before staying still to read. The notes went back and forth.

I really am sorry, meet me?

When?

In the Library, After dinner.

I looked to him and nodded. He gave a slight nod before going all smug again.

"Miss Finning, are you charming pieces of paper?" Professor Flitwick piped. I smiled and turned a piece into a cat and it pounced its way to him, rolling about and playing with his quill.

"Only practising my spells sir." I said politely. He smiled and chuckled.

"Well done! Splendid! 10 more points to Hufflepuff!" He laughed as the cat rolled about before jumping into the bin.

With charms over, all I need to do is wait...


End file.
